Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
High dynamic range images (hereafter referred to as “HDR images”) with high dynamic range has high expressive power in terms of color, gradations, textures, and so forth, and hence they are used in various scenes in increasing opportunities. Accordingly, various techniques to regenerate images taken by digital cameras and the like as HDR images have been proposed. For example, with the aim of extending the dynamic range of luminance and color gamut, there has been proposed a technique that forms an image to be observed (hereafter referred to as a “superimposed image”) with contrast improved by projecting a predetermined image onto printed material by means of an image projection apparatus (projector) (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-83180). On the other hand, there has also been proposed a technique that projects blue or white light in a case where no image data on an image for use in projection has been input to the image projection apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-3426).
The technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-83180, however, has a problem that in a case where the image projection apparatus has no image data on an image for use in projection when an image is to be projected onto the printed material, an image unrelated to the printed material is projected, and therefore, desired contrast cannot be achieved. The technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-3426 also has a problem that when it is detected that image data for use in projection has not been input to the image projection apparatus, blue light that indicates occurrence of an abnormal condition is projected, and this would be a hindrance to viewing the printed material.